News
Banner-Seaside Moon.png|Seaside Moon|linktext=UR Caviar and SR Seaweed Soup available in limited card pool!|link=Seaside Moon Banner-Lazy Afternoon.png|Lazy Afternoon|linktext=Zongzi and Cold Rice Shrimp's skins added to skin shop for a limited time!|link=Lazy Afternoon Banner-Breezy Snacks.png|Breezy Snacks|linktext=Raindrop Cake available in limited card pool, along with Sanma's rates being increased!|link=Breezy Snacks Banner-Cuisine Hunter!.png|Cuisine Hunter!|linktext=Get SR American Corn Bread and her shards!|link=Cuisine Hunter! 'Summary' *'Cuisine Hunter!' ❖ Ends in November 28 2018 23:59:00 UTCThe event has ended. *'Seaside Moon' ❖ Ends in November 30 2018 23:59:00 UTCThe event has ended. *'Breezy Snacks' ❖ Ends in November 30 2018 23:59:00 UTCThe event has ended. *'Sound of the Void' ❖ Ends in November 30 2018 23:59:00 UTCThe event has ended. *'Notes of Deep Fall' ❖ Ends in November 30 2018 23:59:00 UTCThe event has ended. *'Lazy Afternoon' ❖ Ends in November 30 2018 23:59:00 UTCThe event has ended. 'Latest Public Notice' 【Cuisine Hunter!】 19/11/2018-28/11/2018(UTC) # During the event period, normal stages and hard stages have a chance of dropping Corn Bread Wedge items. # During the event period, collect Corn Bread Wedges to exchange them for an American Corn Bread Food Soul and other in-game items. # After the event ends, you won't be able to exchange Corn Bread Wedges anymore for items. # Tips from Rice: To all the Master Attendants who wish to ascend American Corn Bread to 5 stars, please make sure to have the card herself firstly, then the shards to ascend~ During the event period, the time to buy stamina in the Crystal Store is increased to Twice! 【Seaside Moon】 16/11/2018-30/11/2018(UTC) # During the event, UR Food Soul - Caviar and SR Food Soul - Seaweed Soup will be added to the event card pool-- Seaside Moon. # After the event ends, UR Food Soul - Caviar and SR Food Soul - Seaweed Soup will be unobtainable via summoning. # When a UR card is pulled from the card pool, the odds that it is Caviar has been increased to 40%. 【Breezy Snacks】 16/11/2018-30/11/2018(UTC) # During the event, UR Food Soul - Raindrop Cake and SR Food Soul - Sanma Shioyaki will be added to the event card pool-- Breezy Snacks. # After the event ends, UR Food Soul - Raindrop Cake will be unobtainable via summoning. # When a UR card is pulled from the card pool, the odds that it is Raindrop Cake has been increased to 40%. 【Sound of the Void】 16/11/2018-30/11/2018(UTC) # During the event, Master Attendants can spend a certain amount of crystals to claim corresponding rewards. # After the event, the event screen will no longer be available.Be sure to claim your rewards while the event lasts! 【Notes of Deep Fall】 16/11/2018-30/11/2018(UTC) 1. During the event, for every summoning done in the Summon feature, you will get a Moonstone*1. 2. They can be used in the event page to exchange for lots of supplies. 3. After the event ends, unused Moonstones will no longer be able to be exchanged for items, so use them promptly. 【Lazy Afternoon】 16/11/2018-30/11/2018(UTC) # During the event, R Food Soul - Cold Rice Shrimp skin and R Food Soul - Zongzi skin will be available in the skin store for a limited time. # Master Attendants who do not yet have their corresponding Food Souls can still make the purchase, and when Master Attendant receives that Food Soul, the skin will be instantly activated in the Food Soul skins page. # There will also be a limited time skin voucher pack available in the store at the same time. # Enjoy 15% off for Magic Crystal purchases of skins in their first week! Category:Directory